


Story for Day 4

by Galadriel34



Series: August Rush 2014 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Almost Human, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Humor, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a little story with Gene Kelly's help :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story for Day 4

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/August%20Rush%202014/Day%2004/01.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/August%20Rush%202014/Day%2004/02.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/August%20Rush%202014/Day%2004/03.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/August%20Rush%202014/Day%2004/04.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/August%20Rush%202014/Day%2004/05.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/August%20Rush%202014/Day%2004/06.jpg.html)

 

 


End file.
